Kidnapped
by THOSE stories
Summary: The Cullen and Denali covens are both kidnapped by an evil man set on hurting them. Can they escape? M for violence/language


**Tanya POV**

William hadn't hurt any of us yet. He and his workers had kidnapped both my coven and the Cullens. Now we were all locked in separate cells in a room so dark we could barely see each other through the thick dust. Every surface seemed to be sticky with some tacky substance. While the cells lined the walls, in the middle of the room sat a table without any chairs. On it lay an arrangement of objects that could only be used for torture. Our cells were barren of anything, leaving us barely any room to stand.

Suddenly the door flew open, the heavy locks sliding undone on the other side of the steel. His hulking figure filled the doorway.  
"I have a little game to play," he sneered, flicking a pocket knife open and closed.  
Nobody moved or even dared to breathe.  
"Any volunteers?" He paused and looked around at our sullen faces, now covered in the same dirt that the room was drowning in. "No? Fine. How about you, pretty boy? Do you want to play a game?" He was glaring at someone who was against the same wall as me but I couldn't see who it was. "HEY! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" He kicked the cage door with all his might, making it shake violently. The horrendous sound echoed around the room, almost deafening. "WAKE UP!" He ripped it open and threw whoever was inside across the room.  
As they hit the table I strained to see who it was.  
"You think you're going to cause me problems, huh?" he growled, pushing them back against the wood. "Yeah? Well after what I just gave you, you are in no shape to fight, faggot." He dropped them and they fell straight to the floor. "I'll have the rest of you know that this idiot," he kicked them hard in the ribs, "didn't want to share the gift I brought for you all. I mean, who doesn't love a bit of hallucinogen now and again, but a whole thirteen doses is just insane." He smiled meanly.  
A sickening fear sunk to my stomach.  
"So, does pretty boy speak?" He smirked down at them. When he got no reply he slashed at them brutally with the knife. They didn't attempt to try and protect themselves as the blade sliced the side of their face. "SPEAK!" he screamed.  
Alice sobbed quietly and I knew it was one of the Cullens.  
"Fucking useless," he muttered under his breath. "You had better learn to obey my instructions, mister, or else your life is going to get a whole lot worse." He said it sweetly as though light-heartedly telling off a small child. "I said speak. What's your name?"  
"…C-Carlisle…" he struggled to say his own name.  
"Get up," he spat.  
Carlisle's movements were jerky and unsure as he carefully got to his feet again. He lent heavily on the table.  
"Okay so here's the game; I'm going to give you this and then you're going to do what I say with it," he told him holding out the handle of the knife.  
He didn't seem to notice and just stared blankly at him.  
"Give me your hand," he commanded.  
He obeyed that.  
William dug the blade in across his palm but it didn't seem to affect Carlisle at all. He spun it around and gave him the handle, closing his fingers over it.  
Edward gasped and he grinned.  
"Okay, Carlisle, I want you to choose anybody you like, and show them what the real power of this thing is."  
"Carlisle, you have to choose me, the pain-" Eleazar started. His cell was across from me and his eyes were locked on mine the entire time, trying to weigh whether he was doing the right thing or not.  
"I'm the only one here without a mate," I interrupted. "It's only fair if-"  
"Anyone, right?" he asked quietly, his words slurring slightly.  
"Anyone at all, my friend," he said, almost politely. "But do it well. I want blood."  
Carlisle held onto the blade with both hands, still leaning on the table. "Where do I put it?"  
"Oh! It's my turn to choose now?" William looked excited. "Okay then." He touched a place on the right hand side of his stomach. "I think about here; that's leaves our options open."  
I bit my lip as I waited to see who Carlisle would pick.  
He slowly turned to knife on himself, obviously struggling to remain steady.  
I childishly squeezed my eyes shut as he dug it into himself, fighting down the bile that fought to rise in my throat. I heard the blood drip onto the floor. Carlisle coughed once but otherwise remained quiet.  
"Get back in your fucking cell," William snarled, shoving him roughly sideway so he lost his balance and fell again.

Suddenly he yelped and flinched away from something we couldn't see. William loomed over him but he wasn't noticing him.  
"Carlisle, it's not real," Edward told him steadily. "Focus on William."  
He didn't react to him.  
"Carlisle! Move!" he urged.  
"SHUT UP!" William boomed, throwing something at his door.  
"Don't hurt him!" Edward yelled back.  
"Bad move," he hissed, yanking Carlisle to his feet again. He fell within seconds, collapsing again. "UP! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
"You hurt him! What do you thinks wrong with him?! He needs to go to a hospital!" Garrett protested.  
There was an audible snap as he bent back Carlisle's wrist. "Another game. Whenever one of you annoys me, I'm going to hurt this one, since you all seem so fond of him."

**Reviews please (:**


End file.
